


Naruto of the Silver Cloud

by ArthurBlackthorne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurBlackthorne/pseuds/ArthurBlackthorne
Summary: Naruto grew up hated by his village but he still stopped to ask a lost stranger if she needed help. This chance encounter changes and shapes both their lives in surprising ways. A Naruto grows living with an owner of a brothel in the Red Light District. Not explicit and no, Naruto will not be a prostitute.





	1. The New Madame Adopts a Fox Kit

Yoake Munraisu was careful to walk into Konoha’s Red Light District in the early afternoon. Before the flurry of activity that would come when preparing for the busy nights, and before she could be stopped and asked her price.

Yoake Munraisu was the grandniece of Torukku Lerorozu, the Madame of the Red Silk. Yoake was short and compact, hourglass figure carefully hidden under layers of cloth and her heavy traveling cloak. She brought nothing with her except her purse, water-skin, and the clothes on her back. Everything else had been left behind with the caravan that brought her to Konoha. She even left behind her name, as her great aunt had decades before her. A cut of all profits would be funneled back to her widespread clan, the price of partial freedom from it.

She thought naming herself for nightfall was bit too on the nose, but had also thought with amused chagrin that she needed all the help to start to cultivate her new image.

Her new name was elegant, and mysterious and she needed all the help she could get as her face while pretty was honest. When she smiled her eyes would squint and her cheeks would puff up charmingly. Tan skin, heavy tresses of straight dark hair, and darker eyes. She looked like an adorable middle class housewife and she needed to change that. Hopefully, her aunt would help.

As she walked through the streets and the crowds of Konoha she got a bit lost and then carefully looked around with large distressed eyes and a small worried frown. Sure enough she got help but it wasn’t what she expected.

Instead, she felt a small hand tug on her cloak and looked down at blue eyed blonde with weird whisker marks on his face.

”Hey, Lady! Do you need help? Haven’t seen you before! Are you new?! Are you lost?”, the child yelled in a surprisingly loud voice from such a small body.

Yoake held back an annoyed sigh, she had needed a man to tell her where the pub next to her aunt’s brothel was. She was sure this brat wouldn’t know, still who knew who this kid’s parents were even if he did look dirty.

She smiled and leaned down to look into the kid’s eyes, “ Thank you, honey but I —

She moved before she could think, picking up the child in her arms and moving back as a foot kicked at the space the kid had been, and the middle age man the leg belonged to tripped and fell backward.

The street grew quiet, even as the man started hurling insults at her and screaming about demons.

”Run!” The kid screamed in her ear, and she didn’t need to be told twice. She readjusted her grip and curled herself forward to shield the kid a bit more before jumping over the fallen man and sprinting. That seemed to shock the crowd into action and they started throwing whatever was at hand.

“Where to kid?” She growled in fury, what the fucking hell was wrong with this fucking place? An abusive piece of shit to a poor street brat should be ignored by passersby or helped, not have everyone joining in!

She followed the kids direction, managing to lose the crowd as most seemed happy to throw fruit and bottles at them instead of chasing after them. The few who were willing soon gave up as Yoake had one real talent she was proud of; running and zig zagging like a desperate gazelle being chased by a cheetah. Though she was careful to run only as fast as a talented civilian.

When they reached the front of a run down apartment building in a empty street she finally let the kid down and leaned against the wall.She made a show gasping and hurrying to drink out of her water bottle. She gulped down half of it before turning to check on the kid who was just standing there looking up at her with awe in his big blue eyes.

She tossed the bottle at the kid and scowled “Stop looking at me like that you creepy little shit.” She figured the kid was low enough at the totem pole that she didn’t have to pretend with him. Good, being nice to idiots always put her in a terrible mood. Was it really her fault everyone else in the world was an idiot?

”I’m Naruto Uzumaki!” The little shit now known as Naruto grinned.

”Yeah. Sure. Mine’s Yoake Munraisu. Why the fuck were those fuckers acting like the wost type of shit-zombies?”

”I don’t know,” the grin stayed in place even as his eyes dimmed before he grinned even wider and declared, “but one day I’m going to be Hokage and then they have to be nice to me!”

What the fuck. Yoake knew the brat wasn’t lying. He wasn’t lying. The fuck. Shit.

She tried very hard to ignore her morals, it was one thing to guide street brats from the shadows leaving behind food and first aid supplies but this kid was so damn hated and so damn cheerful.

Suddenly, her instincts purred that Naruto would bring hell, and maybe, just maybe, he would bring a hell’s worth of profit. She grimaced from the pain of her headache as her instincts warred with her common sense. It wasn’t helping that her morals genuinely agreed with her instinct, that was so damn rare. She cursed her clan for her pain. Those fucking money-grubbing bastards.

Naruto looked up in worry at Yoake and acted on impulse, grabbing her hand and leading her up to his apartment while mumbling, “Are you okay? You can sit in my kitchen until you feel better Munraisu-san! Believe it!”

“Call me Yoake, just Yoake.” She grumbled as she let Naruto drag her.

“Then you can call me Naruto, Yoake-san!”

“The fuck did I just say? Yo-ah-keh.”

Naruto grinned mischievously,”Yo-chan!”

He started laughing as she audibly groaned and she slouched forward but she didn’t let go of his hand.

He thought she was funny and weird but nice.Yoake was a-lot more grouchy then when he has first seen her but she reminded him of a hedgehog. That cussed a-lot.

He burst through his door and led her to his kitchen where she promptly sat down and slammed her head on the table.

He rocked back on his head and put his hand on the back of his head awkwardly, “Ehh, I don’t have tea but you want some ramen?”

“Sure, but aren’t your parents gonna be pissed that you brought home a stranger?”

“ Don’t have any.” He said a it more subdued as he put the kettle on and opened up two cups of ramen.

Yoake’s head shot up and if Naruto had turned around he would have been warned off by the calculating and scarily hungry look in Yoake’s dark brown eyes. Thankfully for both of their futures by the time he turned around to sit in from of Yoake her face had the same lazy half-lidded look as a Nara.

While they waited for the water to boil, Yoake casually asked, “Why aren’t you in an orphanage?,” carefully not adding ‘or in the streets’.

“The Old Man pays for my apartment and gives me an allowance because the orphanage didn’t want me.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Yoake could feel her non-existent heart breaking at that, before her brain churned out a solution to staying close to this goldmine and saving money at the same time.

She took a breath and was about to start when the kettle’s whistle interrupted her grand spiel. Shit. That was a sign. Damn her mom for making her so fucking superstitious!

Naruto placed her ramen carefully in front of her, and she restrained her urge to coo.

“I hate this part,” he grumbled with a pout and Yoake’s hands clenched on the table to keep from lunging forward and cuddling the brat, “it’s so hard to wait three minutes, you know.”

“Yeah, fucking sucks. uhhh,” she stalled, damn why was being honest so fucking hard, “Look kid, I have a deal for you and what I’m gonna say may sound shady but the choice is up to you but I promise never to lie to you.”

A spark of cunning and distrust appeared in Naruto’s bright blue eyes and Yoake couldn’t help but feel relieved. The kid wasn’t a complete moron.

“What’s the deal?” He asked.

“I’m new to Konoha,” she began but took note of Naruto’s face flickering as something dawned, she would have to ask about that later, “and I’m gonna need a place to stay while the business I’m taking over from my great aunt is remodeled. I’m not gonna pay you rent, because honestly this place is depressing but I’ll buy good furniture, new clothing, and pay for and make you food. If I leave I’ll let you keep what I bought. I or you might want a different deal later, that’s fine. Honestly you should take this deal because from the looks of things your allowance isn’t worth shit .”

“What’s your business?”

Yoake hesitated before saying bluntly, “The Red Silk. It’s a brothel.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, “That place is the worst. Your aunt’s mean. Like, really mean.”

What.The.Fuck. “Why do you know where that is?”

Naruto shrugged, “The liquor stores around there are the only places that’s sell me stuff.”

She face-palmed.

“Yo-chan,” he continued “you got a deal but only if you promise not to be as mean as your aunt.”

Yoake, noted that he didn’t say she had to be nice and grinned, baring her teeth, “That’s a promise! Believe it!”

He laughed and she started chuckling before thinking what the hell.

“To our better lives and saving money.” She stated imperiously, asshe lifted up her ramen cup.

Naruto lifted his up and puffed out his chest while making his voice like those stuffy people who worked for the Old Man, “To us.”

They bumped their ramen cups, before focusing on slurping their noodles.

Yoake finished first and Naruto looked up at her with hero worship in his eyes and she couldn’t help herself. She glomped her new brat, and she felt him hesitate before putting his arms around her neck and squeezing hard.

After a few moments she pulled back and pretended not to see his watery eyes as she ruffled his hair and told him, “I need to go work things out with my bitch of an aunt and buy somethings but I’ll be back tomorrow, Na-kun.”

He reached into his jacket and then handed her his key, “I got a copy in my room, you know. Can you buy me some milk and marshmallow cereal?”

“Sure, whatever you want brat,” she hugged him again before turning to head out before pausing as a thought struck her like lightning, “ugh. Naruto, I kind of need you to come with me because I don’t know where anything is and I have a horrible sense of direction.,” she confessed awkwardly and in a rush, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed so hard he bent over and started banging his hand on the table.

Yoake’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “Stop laughing, you shitty brat!”


	2. Yoake and Naruto Go to the Red Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about how slow its going but I kind of want to build on their relationship before going to the canon plot.

By the time they got to the Red Silk the sun was setting and Yoake was bitterly regretting her life choices. If Naruto shared her feelings, she didn’t notice, too busy drinking in the run down four story building in front of her.

“Are we gonna go in or what?” Naruto asked bluntly.

Yaoke scowled at him and he stuck out his tongue. Her lips twitched upward and Naruto gave her hand a squeeze.

Yaoke took in a deep breath and changed before Naruto’s widening eyes.

Her shoulders rolled back, and her back straightened and her neck curved back enough to make her neck look longer and more elegant. She opened up her eyes to look alert and steel leached into them and her face relaxed into a self-confident serenity.

“Yo-chan?” He asked, wondering if she could teach him that. She looked and felt like a different person and she didn’t even use a disguise!

“Later, my dear. Right now I need you to keep quiet and by my side, walk confidently and with your head held high but leave this to me.” Her voice was polite and quiet, steady. Nothing like the way she normally growled, shrieked, or cackled.

When they walked forward, even her steps were smooth, she wasn’t walking on the balls of her feet, heels never touching the ground, her body bouncing even as her shoulder and back slumped forward.

Naruto didn’t like this new Yoake, he liked the way Yo-chan moved, it looked funny with the way her legs had so much energy even as her top half looked half asleep. Like she was made of two different people, flashing energy within a still pond. Naruto had never seen anyone else like Yo-chan, had never really been treated like Yo-chan treated him. Still, he nodded and moved a half-step back so he was at her side instead of in front of her and tried to look serious.

Yoake ignored the sick feeling in her stomach and knocked sharply three times on the door.

The door cracked open and she looked into the lined and tired face of Torukko Lerorozu.

Yoake bowed, and murmured, “Hello Aunt, thank you for having me.”

Torukko looked her up and down and Yoake felt her eyes even as she carefully kept her eyes on the gold trim edges of her aunt’s red silk kimono.

Her aunt’s lips pursed and she turned her cold gaze on the Demon Brat. Naruto kept gazed back and lifted his head higher, though he gripped Yoake’s hand harder.

Yoake said she was gonna be the new boss, so he told himself he had no reason to fear the old one even if his gut told him that wasn’t true. He felt better when Yoake gave his hand a quick squeeze back.

“Come in.” Her aunt moved back and they walked past crowds of women in red silk outfits that barely covered anything, gold eyelids, and red blood lips who stared at them warily and in some cases hatred though whether that was resentment of the changes a new boss might bring or because of Naruto...well Yoake and Naruto both hoped that hatred was directed at themselves and not the other.

They followed Torukko up the bare wooden and creaking stairs to her office on the second floor, it was at the end of the hallway past long rows of doors and rooms Yoake was grateful weren’t being used at the moment. Her brat probably already knew but she was well aware that customers could get violent, and she didn’t want an encounter to happen with a kid in the building.

They sat down on the two red armchairs in front of the red mahogany desk and Torukko placed a scroll and a brush and ink well in front of Yoake.

Torukko glared at her niece and Yoake kept her face blank, after a few moments Torukko hissed, “I don’t know what you did to get Taneuma-sama to force me to retire from Konoha but rest assured I will find out. Not to mention, I’ll be taking my girls with me. He should have been more careful with the wording, and well is it my fault my old age means I’ll need so many servants?”

Yoake felt like slapping the old bitch, instead she threw the old hags words back at her with a nasty smirk, “I did nothing. You should have kept this place profitable to the clan, is it my fault they trust me to keep our interests in mind?”

Torruko struck her and Naruto moved forward but she quickly shifted her hand to his shoulder and held him back.

With her other hand she wiped the blood from her split lip and smiled even as her aunt hissed, “You have no right! My brothel has made the most money of all my predecessors and has,” her gaze dropped to Naruto before quickly going back to glaring at her niece, “...been within the top five earners ever since I started running it.”

Yoake leaned in to look into her aunt’s green eyes and purred, “So old, and still so stupid. Profits are so much more than just money. This is the reason you were never going to be an heir. Leave, you bitch and take your dogs with you.”

Torruko moved to choke her but Yoake grabbed her wrists and squeezed hard enough to bruise and she growled, “I meant leave now, and if you ever dare to move against me again...I’ll make what Taneuma will do to you look like a spa vacation.”

She released her wrists and her aunt shoved her as she moved out of the door. Yoake sighed and turned back into Naruto’s Yo-chan.

She picked him up and placed his legs over her shoulders, she split her hair into two parts and placed the hair in Naruto’s hands as she said playfully, “You can grab onto my hair to balance and tug once to give me directions, Na-kun! Now, we have to go get our cereal!”

Naruto frowned, worried, “But aren’t you gonna be out of business? We need to save money, you know.”

“Nah, don’t worry kid. Bitch did me a favor, where would I have put up the girls when I did renovations on this shithole? Plus, this way I can train my girls how I want them. Now, cmon I need my cereal!”

Surprisingly, by the time they went downstairs the place was completely empty, and night had fallen. Undeterred, they made a quick stop at a liquor store before returning to Naruto’s apartment.


	3. A Bad Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoake and Naruto eat breakfast before she recieves a summons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait but my finals (and college in general) went really badly and right now I’ve just been feeling really melancholy. Like I’m having an existencial crisis at 22. *sticks out tongue at myself in the mirror*

Yoake woke up with numb arms and an aching neck from curling around the blonde brat as they squeezed into his twin bed. She glared down at his cherubic face, now, now that she was awake he had stopped snoring. Dumbass. She curled around him tighter and a small smile appeared on his face.

Yoake prompty rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thump even as the kid screamed and hit her in the face with his flailing arms.

Naruto scrambled off her and looked down at Yoake who just stayed on her back on the floor looking up at him with the judgemental and bored stare of a cat. 

He pointed at her accusingly, “Why did you do that!” 

Yoake narrowed her eyes at him, “Yelling’s not cute, you know.”

Naruto pouted, she was stealing his line! 

“You weren’t hurt right? Plus it was funny, get a sense of humor. Brat.” Yoake shrugged, ignoring his offended spluttering.

She did a weird movement jumpy-rolly movement and was up in a flash and heading toward the kitchen as she stated with overexggerated pompousness, “Come my minion, we’ll eat the breakfast of lawless heathens to prepare us for the journey ahead. It is perilous indeed,” she suddenly shifted tones, apparently bored,” ‘cause we need to do some shopping, plant the seeds of chaos, get some revenge, all that good shit I need to be fired up on sugar to get done right.” 

Naruto giggled, “You’re wierd!”

Yoake ignored him as she looked through the shelves and cupboards looking for the flatware and bowls. She growled as she took in the lack of good food. Then slapped herself hard for being surprised at the fact that a badly treated kid on his own would be doing well. ‘Stupid, why are you so damn stupid you worthless piece of shit.’ she thought to herself.

Naruto sat on the table observing solemnly, despite what people thought, Naruto wasn’t stupid and one thing he did know was people, and while Yo-chan seemed like a good person to him and was fun she was still creepy. She could become like a completely person and her moods changed faster than the flickering of a candle in the wind. Naruto frowned, before thinking with determination, “Still, Yo-chan helped me! I just have to learn to ride the wave instead of drowning in it!” 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Yoake ruffled his hair before putting his bowl of cereal on front of him, he looked up to see her smirking with mirth in her eyes before she teased,” Brat. Its still morning stop thinking so hard, eh?”

They started eating, and a thought struck Yoake, “Wait, brat shouldn’t you be in school or some shit?” Fuck. How the fuck could Yoake forget normal people had to go to school when they were kids? At this rate Nitotte would come to Konoha just to knock her teeth out, stupid bitch had managed to get her baby front teeth when she was four.

Naruto looked at her oddly, “It’s Saturday.”

Yoake stilled before saying shiftily,” I knew that.”

Naruto grinned, “No you didn’t!”

Yoake made a face, “Fine, fine, can’t pull the wool over you Blue-Eyes.”

Naruto puffed up proudly and was just about to start sharing all of his great pranks when there came a loud knock.

“ ‘m not answering it.” Yoake said lazily, not wanting to get up. The sugar rush hadn’t kicked in yet so she felt she shouldn’t have to do anything. 

Naruto stared at her unimpressed before getting upt grumbling, “Lazy.” whick Yoake pretended not to hear. Damn brat better get used to it, most days she would actually prefer pretending to fall asleep rather than do anything.

Naruto looked up at surpise at Hound, nothing was wrong so why? 

Hound patted his head before stepping in and handing a summons to Yoake and waiting for her to read it.

She looked up genuinly puzzled, though she was getting an inkling before she shoved that thought out of her mind. “So do you show me the way or ...”

Hound waved at Naruto before shunshining out. Yoake banged her forehead against the table, and then did it again before turning to Naruto,” Brat do you know how to get to the Hokage’s office?”

”The Old Man? Believe it!” 

Yoake stared at Naruto , face blanching. Miscalculation. Fuck this. Fuck Konoha. Fucking hell. She stood up in a daze before heading to the wall near the window and started rhythmically banging her head, until Naruto got over his shock and pulled her away.

”Yo-chan don’t do that! Don’t worru Jiji’s nice he probably just wants to meet you! It’s not bad, cmon.” he kept babbling trying to make her feel better as he pulled her along and she followed in a haze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Yoake is being a bit wierd, and like why would she not know important things of a village she is being sent to by her mysterious clan but that’ll be cleared up later.


	4. Panic and Flail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoake panics, Naruto underestimates his ability to stay out of trouble, and Sarutobi Hiruzen remembers to take the hat off every now and then.

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk Yoake started to sweat under the judging gaze of the old man.

  
"Do you know why you were called here Miss Munraisu?" he asked, and damn he wasn't even pretending he hadn't ordered a background search on her. Jokes on him, there was nothing to find except for an ordinary paper trail.

  
She coughed, trying to clear her dry throat before attempting (and failing) to give him a charming grin, "See, excuse me no insult meant to the blind, uhh what had happened was that like I saw some crazy, uhh damn that's uhh no inherent bias against the mentally ill meant, uhh I meant," she paused to cover Naruto's ears.

She continued in a blase tone,"-fucking assholes trying to beat up a bleeding toddler and I was like fuck all y'all and then I ran with Naruto because I could have taken them but like I didn't want to set a bad example on responding to violence with violence, so like since I'm new I didn't know where to go and then I crashed at Naruto's place. And seeing as I am new I got myself a new baby landlord who by the way is way better than my old landlord since, he was like -"  
Sarutobi interrupted her, a hand against his temple, "Be that as it may, we cannot have a stranger," here Yoake let go of Naruto, " live in the same place as one of our future ninjas."

  
"Why?" piped up Naruto, head tilted.

  
"Its not safe."

  
"Why?" asked Yoake before continuing to blatantly lie with a straight face"It's not like I can really do anything worse than what he has to deal with everyday anyway."

  
"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, nodding vigorously, "Yo-chan can also help me shop!"

  
Naruto, then tucked himself against Yoake's side and looked up with pleading eyes at the man he saw as a grandfather.

  
Sarutobi sighed, tired. Naruto was already attached, and while anyone else he could either order or would know enough to loathe the idea of raising Naruto. Perhaps, this was for the best. The clans couldn't object, it wouldn't give more power to one over the other. He would have preferred to have him placed in a civilian home but they all remembered the attack too well. Perhaps this stroke of luck was for the best.

  
Danzo would be angry but when wasn't he? If Danzo thought Anbu couldn't make sure an immigrant civilian woman didn't turn Naruto against Konoha then well he was always so annoyingly paranoid.

  
"Fine, but you will be taking a course on parenting from an available Academy teacher as well as making sure to check in with Naruto with me every month aside from Naruto's usual visits to the tower-,"

He paused and turned his gaze from a beaming and nodding Yoake to Naruto, "-Naruto, you'll have to learn to behave a bit better, if reports come in that you are worse than usual than I'll have no choice but to deem Miss Munraisu as a negative influence and have her removed from the village."

  
"Don't worry, Old Man. I'll be good, dattebayo." Naruto said proudly.

  
"Good, please see yourselves out."

  
As, they left a pair of concerned eyes from the rafters followed them.  
  



End file.
